


Daydreaming

by the1the8



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1the8/pseuds/the1the8
Summary: How soft Seungcheol’s eyes look and his pink smile flashes, Jisoo wonders about the things he notices when it’s quiet. Seungcheol’s ways of care, Jisoo can sense that a part of himself is becoming like him as he is fighting a small cold.





	Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoshitalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshitalk/gifts).



It’s probably the fifth time Jisoo tried to sleep to the point that he can’t tell whether he had fallen asleep or was just listening to Seungcheol’s moves across the living room. The pain in his head has died down a bit and his hair is damped with sweat when he wakes up. Seungcheol has turned off the lights in the living room except the table lamp above him, thankfully the couch is facing the TV so that the kitchen lights won’t bother Jisoo when he slept. His empty porridge bowl is still sitting on the table in front of him and he almost gives a smack from his lips, remembering to tell Seungcheol to take it back after he finished about two hours ago. Speaking of the devil, Seungcheol makes his way to Jisoo from the kitchen in that cute apron and a spatula in his hand. In that kind of look, it makes Jisoo blush though it’s hard to tell when he’s sick. When he sees that bright smile from his love, he can’t help but smile back as it makes him feel as if he’s not in pain anymore, and that also include forgetting about that bowl on the table. 

“You’re awake.” Seungcheol whispers even though it’s just them in Jisoo’s apartment. “I’m making more porridge. I’ll feed you after a bath.” 

Jisoo hums tiredly and hears Seungcheol walking back to turn off the stove after tasting the porridge. He imagines Seungcheol smiling after it, he bet it’ll taste great even though he can barely taste anything since that morning. Jisoo didn’t think that it was the recent rainy days that made him sick. He just suddenly woke up cold and Seungcheol thought he may be sick. He hasn’t been sick that much anyway as far as he can remember. Whatever caused this, Jisoo guessed it’s okay to be sick once in awhile.

When Seungcheol comes back after taking off his apron, he removes the blanket from Jisoo then he lifts him in bridal style from the couch to take him to the bathroom. 

“I can walk.” Jisoo insists, but Seungcheol shakes his head with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. 

Jisoo has his clothes off already after Seungcheol tests the water temperature to fill up the tub. Jisoo still feels cold even after sitting in it with a warm helping hand from Seungcheol. The water reaches up to his collarbones as his toes curl on the tub floors. Seungcheol giggles softly, grabbing Jisoo’s hand. It feels strange to Jisoo, not because he doesn’t like it but because he isn’t used to it. Everything that happened today are new to him: being sick for the first time after dating Seungcheol for a long time, getting carried when he’s weak (even though he doesn’t know that Seungcheol carried him many times when he fell asleep in the wrong places in his apartment), and now getting bathed by him. Jisoo has bathed together with Seungcheol before but never alone with him just beside him, and that somehow feels refreshing rather than weird to him. When Seungcheol starts to clean Jisoo’s hand with a warm and wet towel, all Jisoo can do is admire his face. That little touch makes his heart flutter like the time they first kissed, but it’s much softer because Seungcheol left a mark on his lips that didn’t heal until days after. 

“How are you feeling now?” Seungcheol asks, still cleaning Jisoo’s hand. 

“A little better. My head still hurts though.” Jisoo replies, rubbing his leg under the water. 

“That’s a relief.” Seungcheol smiles. “Hopefully, a little more sleep can help.” Jisoo rests his chin on the edge of the tub and looks at Seungcheol for a while again. When Seungcheol finally notices him, he plants his cheek with a soft kiss. “Already tired?” Jisoo nods, then Seungcheol tells him, “I’ll do this quickly.” 

 

Jisoo gets into a warm sleeping outfit before sitting on the bed. Seungcheol comes over and starts to dry his hair with a towel. As Jisoo waits for him to finish, he grabs the blanket to cover himself. “You’re cold?” Seungcheol asks. 

“Yeah.” Jisoo’s eyes are closed when Seungcheol finishes drying his hair. He lies himself down on the bed as Seungcheol helps him, fixing the blanket on him. 

“Socks.” Seungcheol leaves his side and brings over a pair of ankle socks for Jisoo to wear to sleep. He comes upon his long toenails then his finger starts to play at the tip of them, tickling him as he offers, “Would you like me to trim your toenails? They’re getting long.” 

“Tomorrow.” A soft but tired smile, Jisoo shows. Seungcheol nods as Jisoo waits for him to finish putting the socks on him. He finally fixes himself when Seungcheol gets off the bed. 

“Are you hungry?” Seungcheol asks, remembering himself cooking not long ago. 

“I can eat when I wake up later since I’m already comfy here.” 

“Do you need anything else then? Like extra blankets or something to watch, or maybe a plushie to hug to sleep or-”

“Seungcheol,” Jisoo laughs, closing his eyes and cozying up the blanket against his neck. “I just need you to be with me in the silent.” 

“Okay.” Seungcheol does what he says then he gets comfy on the bed beside him after walking around it. 

Jisoo opens his eyes and gives him a judging look. He asks, “What are you doing?” 

“I’ll just be right here.” Seungcheol’s smile is so pure, a part of Jisoo wants the lights to be brighter so the memory can stay in his mind longer. 

“You’re gonna get sick if you do.” Jisoo giggles then Seungcheol pulls him into his arms in surprise. “Seungcheol!” 

“Just for a minute.” Seungcheol smiles innocently. “I already miss cuddling you.” 

“We cuddled this morning.” Jisoo returns the fight after remembering their short cuddle in the morning when he felt cold, but he gives up because he doesn’t have any more energy. He rests on Seungcheol’s chest as they cuddle there in silence, enjoying a moment together in each other’s embrace. 

“Jisoo, before we sleep, I wanna say, if you feel any better tomorrow, let’s go eat some ice cream.” Seungcheol’s hand is caressing Jisoo’s head before it rests over Jisoo’s shoulder. 

“Isn’t it gonna rain though?” Jisoo asks after thinking for a second. 

“Ahhh no?” He sounds like he’s lying as Jisoo laughs. Seungcheol laughs too even though he’s embarrassed for not knowing or even checking beforehand. 

“You’re lying.” Jisoo has a habit of checking the weather every morning. He found himself doing that during one of his half-asleep session that afternoon so he’s so sure it is going to rain. 

“Then you must be nuts.” Seungcheol plays with Jisoo’s hair, adding onto their lighthearted time together in bed. 

“Totally. I know I’m full of almonds.” Jisoo smiles in amusement as he fixes himself out Seungcheol’s arms. He looks at Seungcheol’s laughing face after resting on the other pillow. 

Seungcheol then he taps his index finger against his lips and nods, quite understanding where Jisoo is getting at. “Okay, you said you wanted it to be quiet.” 

“You started it.” Jisoo chuckles as Seungcheol can tell he has a sore throat. It reminds him to bring him a cup of warm water and some medicine. 

“I’m defeated. I’ll go get some medicine for you so you can get some sleep.” He says as he caresses Jisoo’s soft face with his thumb, feeling his hot red cheek before getting up. 

“You should too.” Jisoo smiles back at Seungcheol before he leaves the room. 

When Seungcheol comes back and Jisoo has eaten his medicine, they go back to cuddling despite Jisoo insisting again that Seungcheol will get sick if they do. At least, at his chest, it’s warm. Jisoo’s cheeks rose, one side hiding at the pressure against Seungcheol’s shirt, then he whispers his name. In response, Seungcheol hums. It vibrates against Jisoo’s face and ear, as if a signal is being sent throughout his body, a signal that waves love and sincerity. There’s so much things that Jisoo wants to tell him, words like that signal. Jisoo is the type that is apologetic, he hates it but he knows that he has so much more to learn from Seungcheol who appreciates rather than be like him. He’s still working hard on it but being with him, he realizes that Seungcheol does that so the person he’s talking can feel better for doing something that someone can be thankful for. So instead of saying “sorry for being sick,” Jisoo tells him, “Thank you for looking after me.” 

Seungcheol smiles and hums happily in response then he pulls him closer even though there’s no space left between them. It’s like he’s been waiting for those words to be said. He is relieved as he sighs softly. “Good night, Jisoo.” 

Jisoo smiles too, and this time, he’s sure that he isn’t sleep talking or daydreaming to say those words to Seungcheol. To assure that, he whispers the same thing back before falling asleep tightly in his arms.


End file.
